Red Ashes: A Masters Restoration
by Exeschampion
Summary: His world came crumbling apart when they no longer believed in him, in their eyes he was a failure and just another dreamer. He left without a trace but was taken under guidance, coincidence that the masters tournament is making it's arrival as well as a new Giovanni and team rocket, but their striking back with a bigger weapon, a supposed dead trainer who vanished years ago.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving the Past

What's up dudes and dudettes, just here to introduce to you all the first chapter of my first story, the first of many more that is.

{Ash/Cynthia}

Night, the sun had fled and hidden itself behind the darkness, letting it overshadow the skies above, not a sound was heard, not even the sound of the midnight black tainted jet soaring through the shadowy sky.

The jet itself was unfamiliar, yet it was advanced, high tech and a good camouflaging device.

Within, a figure had been piercing out through one of the windows, staring at the sea below and watching as the ripples slowly formed on the surface of the water.

"Are we almost there?" his voice was deep, and had contained an icy tone, one that would intimidate others.

"Yes." Responded a sweet, soft voice.

He let out a rough rush of air through his nostrils.

"Let me ask you something; are you really ready for this tournament?"

"Cynthia, babe, it's not if I'm ready you should be asking, but rather if everyone else competing is." He grinned, and then frowned as he narrowed his eyes out towards the window again.

**(Flashback)**

Mom, professor, Misty, May, Max, Brock, Iris, Cilan...Dawn? What are they all doing here?

"Ash!" I was startled when they all noticed me, before I knew it I was suddenly tackled to the floor by all the girls, including my mom.

Crap, this is even more embarrassing, although I don't mind their pressing against me, it would have been better if my mom wasn't hogging me entirely to herself.

"Um, hey guys, what are you all doing here?"

Their laughter and screaming was short lived, they all got quiet and pulled away from me.

I was confused, what is this, a reunion?

"Ash, honey, it's great to see you again! How was your journey on the Sevii islands?"

"Um, great, but can someone explain to me what's going on here?"

If it wasn't for this curiosity of everyone's arrival I would have told them about my journey to the islands, but I guess it looks like that won't be happening.

Their faces turned grim, shit, what happened now?

My mom had wrapped an arm around me, leading me inside the house with everyone behind, "There's something we should discuss."

What she told me next, totally blocked my hearing, "what?!"

**(Moments later)**

"Ash…..I just think it's time you give up on this dream of yours…."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie, it was cute when you were ten to have this dream, but you're not a little kid anymore, it's time for you to follow a path you know you will achieve."

"This isn't some kid dream! I know I will become master one day, how can you say that!"

"Ash…..your mother is right, take my grandson Gary for example, he realized this becoming a master dream was a joke and decided on a much reasonable choice, and now he's an intern studying under me and some of the best professors around."

"No disrespect professor, but screw Gary! He didn't have the guts and determination to actually follow through."

"Ash! Watch your mouth!"

"It's true! And you all know it! Gary wasn't master or champion material!"

"Listen to your mom Ash, becoming a master was never meant for you, just let it go, take it from me, I decided to stick with my duties as a gym leader, and now I'm the best one in Kanto."

"Misty's right, remember when Brandon of the battle frontier offered you to become one of them? Well….I think that's the better option for you."

"Misty, May….How could you…I thought you guys believed in me?"

"We did, but seeing you lose so many tournaments, we just slowly began to realize that you should look for another path."

"You…you….guys, I don't even know who you are anymore…"

"Your friends."

"Your family."

"Lies! You're all liars! If you were really any of those you would have supported me to this day!"

"Ash, you're such a kid." My fists tightened.

"Shut up iris!" they flinched at my snap, "If I'm such a kid! Then explain those to me!" I shot my hand over to the glass case containing all of my previous gym badges and trophies.

She said nothing; I looked over to Cilan who was giving me that guilty look.

"What? Don't tell me your just like them, you've given up on me too?" I was pissed and they all knew it, turning their heads aside, none of them refused to make eye contact with me, except for Max and…..Dawn.

"Ash, I still believe in you, no matter what, I feel you have the determination to become the best, I thought that when I was seven and I still think that today." Max, he does, he still believes in me.

I turned over to Dawn, why didn't she look so down like the rest, she looked bubblier, like she always is, and for some reason just focusing all of my attention on her and her smile makes me suddenly forget everything.

"Ash, I agree with Max, ever since we met I knew something within you was what would bring you to great things, and even though the rest of your family and friends may not believe in you, we still do, and we know you will become a master champion someday."

Dawn, she believes in me that much?

Well….she's always believed in me.

"Enough with giving him the stupid hope of becoming a champion!" my thoughts were disrupted, and before I knew it, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris were arguing.

I looked around to find Pikachu who then jumped onto my shoulder, "Hey buddy, I'm guessing you heard?" I noticed the frown he had, and then I looked over at the group of Pokémon he was with, Piplup, Fraxure, Marill and Mr. Mime; they all looked down as well.

"Pika pik." I rubbed his chin to make him worry less.

"Dawn, do you honestly believe he can do this?!" Misty was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, I do!"

"He's childish!"

"You're being unreasonable; he has a good opportunity to be a frontier!"

"May, if he says he's not interested then he's not interested!"

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough! Stop it!" I snapped, blew up.

The room became quiet, I could hear my hard breathing as I lowered my head, yet I felt everyone staring at me.

My mom's voice came next, "A-ash….."

"I'm sick of this shit! I'll prove to you all that I have what takes it to become the best, and then you'll see just how wrong you all were."

I snatched my backpack from Mr. Mime and pushed the door opened, making my way out.

I could hear them all chattering and the sound of their footsteps following closely behind.

"Ash!" I didn't want to hear them as well so I decided to ignore them.

I reached for my belt and took out my pokeball throwing it up into the air, "Charizard! Let's go!" the red streak of light shattered, revealing Charizard who was wildly soaring above.

"Ash!" Dawn, it was her voice; I looked back and saw the sadness on her face.

I gave her a fake smile, without a word I jumped onto Charizards back as he raced by and took off.

Several feet above, I wanted to look back down, and I did, but I shouldn't have.

Mom was shaking her head in disappointment as well as Professor Oak, Misty and Iris seemed angry, Max and May seemed sad, Cilan seemed out of it, but I started to feel guilty as I watched Dawn, she was engaged in an atmosphere all by herself, staring just at me, she seemed happy yet her eyes told me something else, I saw her lips mouth something off, I believe in you? I think was it?

Oh well, "Pikachu, where should we head off to buddy?"

"Pika p! p pika chu!"

"Somewhere reserved, alone, but where we will find only the strongest Pokémon and opponents to take on."

My head started to hurt, it felt tight, millions of voices were speaking in my head, but one went to me, "Mt. Silver."

I looked at Pikachu who gave me a confused look; I shook it off pointing ahead, "I know where to go."

**(Flashback End) **

The woman who had spoken previously appeared from the back taking a seat beside the grown raven haired trainer, she was beautiful, and sexy, with long sunny blonde hair and light gray eyes, she seemed to be somewhere within her twenties.

The male beside her was somewhere within his late teens, about nineteen, he no longer wore the cap on his head, but rather let his hair out and wild, even though seated, one would be able to notice that he was taller and stronger built.

She wore a light blue top with black jeans and heels, while he wore a full black outfit, a red R was in the center of his shirt, black combat boots with red laces had matched the red handkerchief wrapped around his neck loosely.

She grabbed hold of his chin and faced it towards her, "With those red contacts, you look a lot like him."

"Yeah, well, the whole idea is to look like him, and have everyone else believing that I am him."

"At the tournament, are you going to be going as yourself or as….." she was cut off.

"No, I'm going as myself, I told you already."

"That's right….are you nervous at all?" he shook his head.

"With my Pokémon, I'll know I'll be able to take them all out." He noticed that she had not responded back.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel right about you working under team rocket, I know it's a favor you're doing for Red in exchange for all the training he's given you, but it's dangerous, Giovanni is not the same as he was before."

"He taught me everything…." Muttered the raven haired man.

"…He knew everyone, he brought Riley, and the two helped me become what I am today, they taught me how to become stronger, and how to control myself to how to bring out my Pokémon's most inner strength and power, but as well as how to control it…."

He looked down at his Palm, a bright blue fiery aura slowly creeped over his hand and swallowed it whole.

"Aura Guardians, legendary trainers, it's not every day I get taken under their wing and taught their secrets, I owe them." He muttered, still staring at down at his aura engulfed hand.

"No matter what you say Cynthia, I'll still continue with this task."

She sighed, "Just be careful."

"You've been with me since the start of all this, haven't you seen that I've been careful up to now." He grinned devilishly.

"Yeah, but I still want you to be careful."

"Don't you think the people of Sinnoh will be wondering where their beloved Champion has disappeared to for so long?" his tone was rather calm.

"I told you I would be by your side until the end of this operation and the tournament didn't I?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So I will." She smirked, leaning over to kiss the raven haired male who was unfazed by her action, he embraced the kiss, returning it as well, his eyes however weren't closed like hers, but continued staring out the window towards the dark sky.

**(Legends Stadium/Unknown Island)**

Morning had taken its toll, Legends Stadium was where the Legends cup tournament was to take place, the stadium was old, beaten down, dirty yet that was exactly how it should be, large in size, it'd beat any stadium in size, rows of competing trainers lined down from the registration desk through the entrance and out of the stadium.

They all looked up towards the jet that was soaring above them causing several to start talking.

"The tournament can have as many competitors as it wishes, but they won't stop me from being recognized as the best."

"I guess it's lucky that I pulled some strings to make you one of the first registered."

"I appreciate it."

He looked down at his Pikachu was resting on his lap, slowly he began dripping into deep thought, _*I'm not the same kid they knew before, just wait, because I'll show you all just how serious this dream is to me.*_

A popping sound had disturbed his thoughts; he looked and had noticed that one of his pokeballs bursted, revealing his Lucario.

_*Master, I sense that you are in terms with anger right now, of what? Do you mind me asking.*_

_*I think you know why Lucario, as I get closer to the tournament, I feel myself getting angrier, most of it because I'm ready to show everyone that gave up on me that they were idiots, I want to let them know that they were fools for thinking I would never become the best.*_

_*I see, well, anger is no way to reveal the hard work you had endured, all the training, sweat and blood you put yourself through to become stronger every day, you should be more calmer, serious in order to prove to those that you are determined to win.*_

_*You're right, thank you.*_

Lucario nodded, heading to the back, Pikachu's ears twitched as it groggily woke up, it noticed Lucario heading to the back where it followed along.

"Were you and Lucario talking?"

"Yeah, and like I told him, the more I approach the tournament's arrival, the more I feel angrier at those who hurt me." His fists had balled up, he slammed them on the arm rest releasing the deep breath he held in.

The blonde flinched, staring worriedly at his raged behavior, she could hear his teeth clenching.

"Ash…" she placed her hand over his, "….Soon."

He seemed to calm down, nodding slightly at her response.

"Has professor Rowan prepped all the Pokémon I intend on using in the tournament?"

"Yes, he was also able to transfer the Pokémon you requested from Professor Oak and Professor Juniper; they are all resting at his Lab."

"Good, all I need now is to train more, and follow through with Red's plan."

"There's one more thing." She handed him a masterball.

"It seems this one got out while being transferred to the lab."

He chuckled, "That sneaky bastard, don't worry, he'll show up when I need him to."

"Does it always do that?" he nodded.

"What about the others, did they also escape or was he the only one?"

"No, just him."

"You haven't met him officially have you?" she shook her head no.

"You will soon."

**(On a cruise ship)**

She was staring out at the sea, resting her arms on railing of the ship and leaning down, she was a beautiful girl, her long blue hair had grown longer, her blue eyes had gotten darker, she grew taller, and she had developed more as a woman.

She sighed; her eyes held sadness within as she reminiscence in her thoughts.

"Ash, will I see you at the tournament?" she whispered through the wind.

"Dawn! Where are you?!" she spun around where she saw the gang heading towards her, May, Max, Misty, Iris, and Cilan, Brock and Tracy.

"I'm right here." She waved her arm, but seemed unenthusiastic.

"Are you all ready?" Misty breathed out pulling out a pokeball and holding it up to the sky.

"Yup!" Iris followed along.

"I've been waiting for this tournament for a long time!" Max exclaimed.

They all stopped to take a look at the young trainer, Max was all grown up, a young teen he was, he out grew the large glasses and got himself a pair of thinner and smaller ones, he out grew his older sister in height as well.

"Max, I can't believe you've come so far in your journey, we'll be cheering you on all the way! So make a win!" May chimed happily.

"Don't worry sis, as long as I remember all of the training dad gave me and my Pokémon, this tournament will be an easy win."

"Don't count on it Max, have you forgotten that me and Iris will be entering this competition too?" Misty smirked.

"As well as me." They turned to the new intervening voice.

"Gary?" Brock, Misty and Dawn smiled, the rest held back, curious of the brunettes connection to the three.

"What are you doing here? Are you also competing?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, after my gramps told me about the incident with Ashy boy, I decided to prove him wrong, and show him that I am capable to be the best."

The blue haired coordinator's face saddened, _*How does he even know Ash will be there?*_

"Bet you're wondering if Ash will be there, huh?" she was dragged from her thoughts when she noticed Paul beside her, leaning against the railing and staring out at the water, not even making eye contact with her.

"Paul…..when did…." "I'm here to win the tournament, and I'm hoping your boyfriend shows up as well, I've always wanted a rematch with that feisty bastard after the Sinnoh league." He smirked.

She blushed, "He-he's not my boyfriend." She had muttered.

He snorted, "Right." She frowned at his sarcasm.

"I'm just really worried, it's been years since we last saw him from the incident, not even a trace has been found of his whereabouts, just about everyone has given up and presumed him dead."

"If you ask me, there all idiots, I don't believe that dumbass can just disappear and die, he's too determined to become a master trainer to just give up, he's probably been out training nonstop, that's what I would have done if I was in his situation."

"I guess, but where would he have gone to train, I mean for years each of us has searched the regions and its places for him, but we never found anything."

"Most likely, he found himself a good reserved training spot, one that most people wouldn't go to, if that's the case, he's smart for doing it."

"Paul, where have you been training this entire time." He was taken aback at her sudden topic interest.

"Unova, I trained in their toughest caves, caught myself new Pokémon, but I also knew to train in different environments, so I traveled to the beaches, forests, islands, mountains and such."

"I see, so maybe that's what Ash did too."

"Maybe."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Iris shoved herself in between the two, she pointed at the Purple haired male, "Who are you?"

"Your boyfriend Dawn?" May smiled.

His cheeks had turned a shade of pink as well as hers, but he didn't show any reaction other boredom.

"N-no…he-he's just a friend." He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"OH? Really?" Misty smiled over to him.

"Yeah." He nodded, unfazed at the girl's sudden interest on the two.

"Paul, when did you get here?" Gary and Brock asked simultaneously, he didn't answer.

"I'll see you later." He gave a heads up to Dawn, ignoring the rest and making his way back into the ship.

"Paul….." she called out to him, he stopped and turned back to her.

"You look good." She smiled, taking notice of the male's sudden turn of good looks and muscularity.

He smirked, holding back a tiny barely audible laugh, "So do you." he responded back, disappearing within the ships entrance.

"Well, he was rude; he could have at least answered." Iris growled, folding her arms angrily.

"Anyways, I hope you're all ready, because we're here."Tracy grinned, pointing ahead and making everyone follow his fingers direction, the ship had pulled up to the deck.

They all headed back to get there stuff, Dawn stayed behind, taking one last breath; she stared up at the black jet that flew by.

"Ash…." She closed her eyes and made her way too, ready to board off the ship.

She had passed by a girl with long ashy brown hair and leaf green eyes, they were shielded by the red and white fedora hat she wore, her hands were gripping the sash of her side pack.

"So this is where Ash is supposed to compete eh? Let's hope he's as good as Red said he was, I wonder if he'll remember me, after all, we do work under the same man." She grinned facing down.

**Ok so that's chapter 1 hope you liked it, if you have any questions please leave it in a review, flames are welcomed but only if they are intended to help me with my writing, if they are just hating flames then don't even bother, expect a lot of battles to be written in here, as well as a lot of Ash and Cynthia, Ash and Dawn and Ash with other partners, he is a changed man, so you can say he will be a player type, he will also, be smart and serious Ash, none of that stupid personality I read a lot about him in stories, I just fell they make him seem too stupid, almost as if he was like 5 , and yes, he has mastered Aura, and can you all guess what Pokémon he's caught and will be using in the tournament? That's it for it I guess, LATERZ DUDES! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2: New trainers Comeback

**Hey, what's up everyone? (the sky…..when haven't I heard that ha-ha) anyways I'm actually surprised people took an interest in my story, so that's pretty freaking sweet, throughout the chapter I will be announcing whether I have posted any polls for you readers to decide on several things I might have trouble with, so yeah, anyways, here's chapter 2, hope you guys and or girls enjoy. **

**BTW, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, BECAUSE IF I DID, ASH WOULD BE PRETTY DAMN BADASS. **

**(Ash/Cynthia)**

"We're here" she looked out through the jets window, smiling at the location they had landed on.

But it was quiet; she got no response back except for the squeaking of Pikachu's voice, she felt the presence of Lucario who was coolly leaning against the wall in the back with Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

She looked down where Ash was completely in debt with sleep, he didn't even wake up to the suffocation beneath her breasts as she reached across to look out the window.

She sat back down, staring admiringly towards the sleeping male, his wild locks had fallen and shielded his face, she had looked down at his chest which slowly rose up and down in sync with every breath he took.

She took in a breath herself and slowly released, "He's so tired, it must have been from yesterday's assignment they gave him." Her plump lips had formed a frown, _*Ash, you're taking on so much, I hope you're ready for when it all starts to really get to you.*_

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard a groan, her head whipped over to where Ash was, he was trembling; she looked horrified upon seeing the sweat tears trickling down his face, her fingers lightly made contact with the dripping liquid.

"Cold sweat." She muttered, staring worriedly at him, his head began turning back and forth rapidly; his brows were furrowed while his teeth were clenched tightly and gritting dangerously together.

His breathing became rapid, she looked at where his hands were gripping the tips of the arm rests tightly, he seemed to be growling and groaning almost in a painful manner.

"Ash." She was petrified, unable to do anything, she just continued watching.

"Ungh!" he groaned, his lips parted, allowing his grinding and clenching teeth to flash bare.

_*What the hell is this?! Why is my head hurting so much?! I feel as if something is trying to escape from my mind! My chest wants to explode and I feel like I'm freezing over, it stings like hell!*_

A mysterious voice had begun to ring in his head.

_*Are you really ready to confront the ones who broke you?*_

"Yes." He whispered

"Yes what?" responded Cynthia anxiously.

_*Were you really broken?*_

"No, they were."

"Who?!" she looked back at Lucario who's eyes were slightly wide as he was clueless to who his master was speaking to.

Pikachu hopped off the aura Pokémon and ran over, joining Cynthia on her shoulder.

_*But you are slowly breaking yourself….*_

"What are you saying?" he whispered.

She decided to not respond, her eyes continued staring at the raven haired male who she assumed was having a conversation with someone somehow.

_*I led you to Mt. silver to help you realize your true potential as a true master, but as you did, you began to change, and the last of the old you was broken off and died years ago, the new Ash is different, but just exactly how different are you?*_

"Completely, I'm not the same kid they knew me as back then, he died at Mt. Silver, and that's how it's going to stay."

She stood shocked, her mouth opened but no words came out.

_*Very well then, if you are ready to confront the ones who hurt you, then you are also ready for the bigger things that are too follow.*_

"I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" whispered the blonde, she looked at Pikachu who shrugged.

_*Will you break again?*_

"Never."

_*The we shall see just how changed of a man you are, will you be able to live up to the greatness we know you by?*_

"Always."

_*We will decide on that.*_

"Ugh!" he growled out, the pain intensified, Cynthia grew more and more worried as she watched him toss and turn.

"Ash!" she grabbed his shoulders and begun shake him wildly, but he refused to wake up.

"Pika!" Pikachu's cheek pouches began to spark dangerously as he was ready to shock his partner.

"-Cario…" the steel type had intervened, placing his arm across of Pikachu's way to stop him, he carefully edged Cynthia to pull away from his master and she did.

With both paws he placed one on each side of his temples, Ash had already seemed to calm down slightly, but was still acting out of it.

*Master, you must control yourself*

*I'm ….t-trying…*

*You mustn't let anyone try to break that exterior.*

*I won't but I think I have more things to worry about then that.*

*You have one to worry about right now, open your eyes.*

He released his Paws, his eyes had opened as he shifted his head over to Cynthia's direction, she looked worried, scared, yet relieved that he had awoken.

"You…..you're ok…." She released a sigh of relief.

He nodded, "Yeah, Sorry."

She tackled him into a hug, burying her face into his neck, he hugged her back.

"You're always doing this to me…." She whispered.

"Doing what?"

"Making me worry about you, when are you going to stop?"

"I don't know, but I'm sorry."

She said nothing, but he felt her soft lips slowly caressing his neck and making their way over to his ear.

"Please, just don't make me worry about you so much, please."

"I'll try."

"By the way, we're here." She whispered soothingly, he felt a sudden tingling sensation.

"Here as in your villa?"

He felt her nod, "Lucky, that every champion has one on the island, right?"

He chuckled, "It would have been better if it was only you, that way, more privacy."

"But, that's what the villa being big is for." She giggled and released from him, she took his hand and led him out of the jet's entrance. Lucario and Pikachu looked at one another but followed slightly behind.

They had entered the villa, and stepped into the living room where they took a seat on the couch, Lucario and Pikachu had walked through and out onto the back battle field behind the villa, Pikachu had thrown itself off lucarios shoulder excitingly after seeing what awaited in the back.

"What happened back there?" she turned her body to face him.

He shrugged, "The usual."

"The voice? It came back?" he nodded, she gasped out a little.

"Yeah, it …..Told me….that if I was ready to confront them all…..if I was ready for the bigger things that were coming for me after….."

She didn't say anything; she looked away catching Ash's attention who saw her avoiding contact with him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he grabbed her shoulder lightly causing her to jump.

She mumbled, "You're going to get hurt, first team rocket, the master tournament, and now this? I just know things aren't going to go well."

"Look, whatever this thing is, I'll take it on, I'll win the masters tournament, I'll find out what Giovanni did with Red's friends and I'll find out what team rocket is up to, judging by what I've seen so far in there, it's something huge, but I feel like you don't even believe I can do it all."

"I do believe, it's just, you can't do it all alone, why are you even trying to?"

"Who said I was doing it alone?" He saw her confused expression.

"I have you by my side don't I?" he grinned, her cheeks had turned pink.

"Oh, yes, I forgot." She laughed weakly.

"Well, I'm glad I do."

Her lips began curving into a seductive smile; she began creping over him as he slowly began lying down under.

He flashed a devilish grin erupting the red from her cheeks as she was charmed from his smile.

They didn't speak, instead he had grabbed her slim waist pressing her body down onto his, she kissed him leading him to return it, there tongues had met in the middle and it had turned into a battle, entwining excitedly he had begun to bite her lower lip causing her to release a tiny moan.

Her fingers began brushing through his midnight black hair while the tips of his fingers slowly began caressing the blonde's sides; he felt her jump at his touch.

There kiss had begun to intensify, their breaths grew louder, heavier, and faster, they didn't part lips when he began to sit up and she was still seated on his lap, his hands worked their way to her thighs, slowly rubbing them up and down she had started to arch backwards in pleasure releasing a series of tiny yelps as his rubbing started working its way inwards.

"A…..ash." she could barely speak but had whispered.

Her arms had snaked themselves around his neck where they brought him to another fiery kiss with the blonde, this time she wanted it, nibbling on his upper lip and then going for the bottom, her lips began moving from his own onto his cheek and slowly sliding down to his neck where she bit down on the red bandana tied around and yanking it off, her warm tongue slid across sending millions of pleasurable vibrations running throughout his entire body, he groaned, slithering his hand behind her hair he grabbed a handful and with a rough grab he gently began pulling. He rolled his head back, closing his eyes along he let her do her thing.

"Just how good do you feel right now?" She whispered, flicking his earlobe and nibbling on it.

He groaned again, the hand he had used to grab her hip was tightly clenching onto it now, with the other he released it from her hair and took hold of her other hip, pressing her further down onto his lap where she felt the bulge below and moaned as it had made contact with her inner thighs.

"You're such as a tease." He whispered hotly through her ear, she felt herself melting as he began grinding their bodies together, she felt it growing and herself getting wet.

**(Out Back)**

Lucario and Pikachu turned to the clicking sound from the back door, a man dressed as a butler had stepped out, he looked to be about fifty, grey and brown hair with dark brown eyes, he was holding two large trays containg several bowls of food and water, a young woman dressed as maid followed after she was good looking, with short wavy dark red colored hair and grey colored eyes, she was also holding the same on both hands. They smiled upon seeing Pikachu and Lucario. "Ah, I see Lady Cynthia and Sir Ash have already arrived." Spoke the butler, setting down the trays all the Pokémon had rushed over to eat.

The maid had knelt down, petting Pikachu who cooed, "Hiya Pikachu! I haven't seen you since Lady Cynthia and Sir Ash spent the summer at the Undella Villa, and I remember you when you used to be just a Riolu." She stared excitingly at the Aura guardian Pokémon.

"Are Cynthia and Ash inside?" She asked, they both nodded.

"Me-!?" The man jumped when he saw two green antennas sprout out from the center of Pokémon huddled around the bowls.

He fell back on the ground as something rapidly charged through the mob of Pokémon and in through the back door, "What was that?" he was helped up by Lucario.

The maid giggled, "I think she's excited to see her trainer."

"Pi! Pikachu!" Lucario looked down at Pikachu who pointed at the entrance and took off; he followed along running after with both the man and woman behind.

**(Back Inside) **

"Take it off." He whispered into her ear and then bit down, she moaned louder.

"Take it off for me." She whispered back.

He reached for her top pulling it upwards but stopped, he snapped his head to the right; she looked at him and to where he was looking at, "What's wrong?"

"Shh." He placed his palm over her mouth.

"Me! Me! Meganium!" his eyes widened as he heard it.

"Meganium!" the grass typed barged in, he quickly grabbed Cynthia's waist and turned her over onto the couch where he stood over her and blocked her view.

"Gah!" he was suddenly tackled off of her and over behind the couch where he was pinned beneath the affectionate once bayleef turned Meganium.

"Ash?" she tried to contain her laughter but they became stifled.

"Hey girl, long time since I've seen you." he chuckled as she continuously rubbed her head with his cheek.

Her eyes became watery and bright, "Are you going to cry?!" he began panicking.

"Meganium! Me-me…" she swiped her head back and forth causing her to butt heads with him, he fell back.

"Ash?" Cynthia stood behind, watching the emotional Pokémon as it whined.

"I'm fine, she just really missed me." He laughed as he rubbed his head.

"I guess we're too late to warn you." the rest barged in; both the maid and butler were worn out, sweating and breathing hardly.

"Nice to see you again Jeremy, and Lacey." She smiled.

"Our apologies for disturbing you two." Bowed the red head.

"No worries….." chuckled Ash, he had escaped Meganium's grasp.

"…Hey meganium, remember Cynthia?" he pointed at the blonde.

She had walked over to her, she noticed the defensive position Meganium had stricken, she smiled gently at her while reaching her hand over to pet her, "I remember you when you used to be a bayleef, you've blossomed into a beautiful Pokémon."

"Megan-?" it tilted its head, Ash smiled upon seeing the blush on the Pokémon's cheeks, and noticed her body relax as she allowed Cynthia to pet her.

"That's strange, she usually hates every female I'm seen with." He was slightly amazed, she began cooing and rubbing her head against the blondes leg.

"If you'll excuse us, we will bring your luggage up to your rooms." They bowed before exiting.

Jeremy stopped, "I almost forgot, Professor Rowan had called and had transferred your Pokémon over here, they are eating and resting in the back."

"What about the ones inside the special pokeballs?"

"He said he will hold onto them, and transfer them over to you when you need them."

"Thanks Jeremy."

Cynthia turned over to him, "What now?"

"The tournament begins tomorrow, right?" she nodded.

"Then I might as well check out the stadium, pick out my first team for the first round and then train."

"Have you decided who you're going to use?" he nodded with a smirk.

"Then let's head over to the stadium."

"Wait, I want to see them all, it's been a while." She smiled, "I'm sure they'll all be excited to see you."

They walked out into the back with meganium, Lucario and Pikachu, a series of growls, roars sounded out as they appeared.

**(Hotel's Practice Arena's and restaurants) **

"I can't that registration line took two damn hours! I felt like I was never going to make it to the desk!" Iris had angrily slumped back into her seat.

"I actually thought it was going to be longer." Max shrugged sipping his drink.

"Sorry Iris, but I have to agree with Max, it actually went pretty quick." Misty sweat dropped.

"She just has little patience." May Laughed.

"So Gary, you were also aiming to be a Pokémon Master?" The topic was switched onto the brunette.

"Well, at first I wanted to be Kanto Champion, but when I heard Ashy boy….." the group had turned quiet, the atmosphere had suddenly turned dim, Dawn had faced down, staring at her lap while the rest awkwardly looked away.

"….When I heard that he wanted to be Pokémon Master I thought, Hey! A top guy like me should have a top position as well."

"I remember when you two would always fight." They all chuckled.

"Remember the time when you two had to go up against Giovanni for the viridian gym badge?"Misty exclaimed.

"What?!" May and Max's jaws dropped.

"Really?!" Iris and Clan's eyes widened.

"Yup, it was a tough battle….." Dawn stood from her seat; she smiled down as everyone looked up to her.

"I'm going to go to the restroom." Gary stared after her as she walked off.

"Brock and Misty know the details more than I do, I think they can explain it better." He sheepishly chuckled, Brock took over, explaining to the rest as the brunette got up and went after the blue haired coordinator.

"Dawn!" she spun around, shocked to see Gary run towards her.

"Gary? What's up?" she asked confusingly.

"Just wanted to make sure if you were all right." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, you don't seem like yourself at all lately, I used to remember you as the cute spunky coordinator, and well I see you've become a beautiful but reserved girl."

She frowned and looked away, "I'm just a changed person, that's all." She started walking, he joined her along.

"That's understandable, but it shouldn't be to a reserved state, a girl like you should be outgoing, fun and exciting."

"I don't know if I can be like that anymore."

"Is it because of Ash?" she stopped, hiding the redness in her face.

He sighed, "It is, Dawn, let me help you forget about him."

Her head whipped over to him, she looked surprised, "What?"

He walked closer to her, she was pressed against the wall of the hotel building, "I always thought you were a different girl, and I hate to see someone like you become so sad because of this, please, let me help you forget."

"I don't…..I don't know…." She felt her face heating up as he inched his face closer to hers, he placed his palm against the wall holding his arm just beside her.

"I'll make you a much happier girl." He brushed his lips against hers before locking them completely, she didn't refuse it, but instead embraced it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in closer, he grabbed her waist and pressed her tightly against the wall.

Paul had passed by, unfazed at the scene before him, he chuckled, and then narrowed his eyes onto the brunette, "Fools."

He noticed the large crowd that had appeared by the Practice arenas entrance, he shrugged and walked off.

Max pointed to the large crowd, "Hey, what's going on over there?"

"Maybe a heated battle?" Tracy suggested.

"Probably a hot shot trainer showing off." Misty rolled her eyes.

Two trainers had run and stopped near them, "Where are we going?" one of them panted.

"Dude! I hear Cynthia's here! And with some hot shot trainer! I hear he's really good, he's already taken on four trainers on the arenas in the west wing and he destroyed their teams completely."

"Let's go then!" they ran off.

"Told you." Misty shrugged, taking another sip of her water.

"But they also said Cynthia was here too! She's the champion of Sinnoh! I have to meet her!" Max jumped from his seat.

Brock's cheeks brightened in pink, large hearts grew from his eyes, "Ah, my beautiful blonde champion, I remember our days in Sinnoh."

"You've met her!?" they stared at him in shock; he nodded while dazing off about the champion.

"Ash, Dawn and I met her while traveling in Sinnoh."

"lucky! Well I want to meet her too!" Max took off.

"Max wait!" May followed after.

Misty and Tracy dragged Brock while iris and Cilan followed after, laughing at the tanned doctors love stricken mode.

**(Ash/Cynthia) **

He stood at the opposite end while his opponent did the same for the other end, Ash had changed clothes, from his team rocket uniform to a black under shirt which was visible beneath the red and black sleeveless jacket that was unzipped and fixed with a hood, his jeans were a dark grayish blue, he wore red and black fingerless gloves which had matched the same colored high-tops he wore, on top he wore a red hat with a black pokeball design in the center.

His opponent had called out a Rhyperior, the crowd whispered as they waited to see who he would call out.

A grin appeared on his lips as he reached for his pokeball, he threw it up, "Heracross! Let's go!"

A bright red streak shot up into the sky, it shattered revealing the large horned bug type who dropped to the ground landing perfectly.

Cynthia had refereed, with Pikachu on her shoulder and Lucario leaning back against the nearest tree she held her arm up and brought it down, "Let the battle begin!"

"Rhyperior use take down!"

It roared gripping its stoned fists up and then charging heavily towards Heracross.

He pointed straight ahead, "Block it!" "Heracross!" it hissed and charged into Rhyperior, both Pokémon had clashed and fought to push the other as their claws tangled together, Rhyperior released and had grabbed hold of the bug types horn picking him off the floor and launching Heracross across the field causing him to crash against a large boulder which shattered upon making contact with the hard blow.

"Hera-!" he shook off the hard blow.

"What?! Alright Rhyperior use Hammer arm!" The rock type charged again, it held it's arm up which had begun to glow brightly.

"Block it once more Heracross!" it held both claws up as Rhyperior brought its arm down, he prevented his opponent from striking, "Now grab him!"

He had tightly gripped rhyperiors arm and thrown him backwards over himself.

Ash had formed a fist and shot it forward, "Alright! Focus punch let's go Heracross!"

"Heracross!" it fell to the ground scraping against its rough surface but slowly rose on its feet taking notice of his opponent's absence.

"Watch out!" yelled his trainer.

"Rhyperior!" it groaned painfully as Heracross appeared before it and landed it's light blue glowing fist beneath his chin, causing the ground type to be taken off its feet slightly and thrown back with a hard thump, it slid against the ground struggling to get back up.

"Stay strong Rhyperior!" It got back up, releasing a fierce roar, it was angry.

"Use Brick break!" he made another fist, it took off into the air and raced towards Rhyperior, both its palms began glowing red.

"Wait for it…" muttered the other trainer.

He came closer; the boy pointed ahead, a devious smirk appearing along.

Ash took notice of the shattered boulder pieces which began to move and how Rhyperior stood completely still.

"Now! Rock blast!" An orange glow took over its eyes as it pointed both its cannon palms over to Heracross and catching the fighting types glowing fists in them.

"Go!" he ordered, "-Perior!" an orange glow appeared within his palms, it shot out a series of large boulders which had stricken the bug type in the gut sending him crashing to the floor viciously, "Finish it with stone edge!"

Three large orange rings had surrounded Rhyperior, they had formed into large sharp stoned daggers, the ones on the ground were outlined in an orange glow and lifted off the ground, "Do it!" they all shot over towards Heracross and came crashing down.

"Quick! use dig!" ordered Ash.

"-Cross!" it scurried into the ground, avoiding all the stones that had pierced the ground in its place.

"Ha! Idiot! Alright Rhyperior use earthquake!"

It lifted its fists to bring down, "Now!"

The ground erupted as Heracross shot out from below striking the rock type from the chin and sending him up into the air, it appeared again just above him bringing his other red glowing palm down on its head sending him crashing viciously down and allowing a cloud of dust to kick up which blocked everyone's view, "My turn now! Focus blast let's go!"

It raced back down into the dust cloud and struck the ground type once more with its brick break in the gut sending him crashing towards a nearby boulder, it jumped back and charged up a light blue ball of energy with both hands, it quickly grew larger and larger.

"Go!" it fired a large powerful beam which struck the ground type against the boulder and all the rest behind it, breaking and shattering them all together, it was sent crashing towards the fence which was melted partially and taken down by the heavy Pokémon's impact.

"Rhyperior!" its trainer went rushing to its aid.

They waited for the dust to clear, and when it did the large Pokémon was unconscious.

Cynthia raised her arm, "Rhyperior is no longer able to battle! Victory goes to Heracross and its trainer!"

The crowd clapped wildly, talk was nonstop amongst them as they continued staring at the raven haired trainer who joined Cynthia with Lucario.

"Very Impressive." She crossed her arms calmly.

He shrugged, "It was good practice."

"Heracross!" the large bug type had charged through Ash and Lucario who both sharply dodged to the side and watched as it tackled the nearby maple tree which had sap dripping from the sides.

"He just never changes." Chuckled Ash.

"Pikachu!" It went running after Heracross.

"Are you still going to practice?" He nodded.

"I'm trying to as much as I can before tomorrow."

"Shall we head over to the east Arenas then?"

"Yeah."

"Excuse me!" Max had shoved his way through the Crowd, the rest of the gang following closely behind.

His jaw dropped upon witnessing the mess the arena was turned into, including the broken and melted fence.

"Whoa! I can't believe I missed all this!" he frowned.

"Look over there!" Tracy pointed to the trainer returning his tired Pokémon.

May screamed pointing ahead, "Look! Its Cynthia!" their heads snapped over.

"It's her!" they watched as she continued to speak with Ash.

"Wait, who's that with her?" Misty quirked an eyebrow.

"Probably the hot shot trainer they were talking about." Iris shrugged.

"He looks awfully familiar from over here though." Brock looked closer.

"Let's go introduce ourselves!" Max shouted taking off, he stopped shortly when the crowd got riled up.

They went wild screaming out the champion's name, "Cynthia!" and had quickly surrounded both her and Ash.

"Heracross! Return!" he called it back, Pikachu and Lucario joined there sides as they began walking with the surrounding crowd.

"Damn! We missed our chance!" Growled the young junior trainer.

"There's always next time." May patted his back.

"May's right, and anyways, we should be just like this guy, practicing our butts off for the tournament tomorrow, he seems like mad competition but I'm not planning to lose to him!" Misty had pumped herself up.

"I'm all for it!" Iris pulled out a poke ball and took off.

A piercing sound had rung in their ears; they were startled by the large powerful beam that was shot up into the sky from the west wing arenas.

"What was that?!" Tracy gaped.

"I don't know but let's find out." They ran to the source.

"My! My! My Drapion!" the poison type was lying unresponsive on the floor, completely knocked out.

A large crowd had surrounded the entire field, whispers, gasps, and a lot of gossip.

They shoved to the front of the crowd where they had seen the defeated trainer and his opponent, the green eyed brunette, a large mean looking blastoise was standing in front, arm crossed with a notorious look.

"Who's that?" Brock asked the person next to him.

"She's competing in the tournament tomorrow, very brutal, and powerful, she completely took this guy's Drapion out with a single blow it was incredible!"

"Really?" Max gulped.

"Good work Blastoise, Anyone else up for a battle?" she smirked.

Nobody stepped up, "I'll battle you!" Both Misty and Max stepped up.

"Good, now who wants to go first?"

"I will, besides, water Pokémon are my specialty." She grinned staring up at the tough water type.

"I'll referee." Brock made his way over to the center.

"I hope you can make this an exciting battle, after all, you are the strongest gym leader in kanto, right Misty?"

"I only create exciting battles, and I'm glad you know who I am because I'm going to show you just how strong I am."

"What's going on over here?" Ash and Cynthia made their way to the front of the crowd.

"Some powerful trainer is going to go up against Kanto's strongest gym leader, Misty waterflower!" His eyes widened.

"Ash?" Cynthia took notice of his expression, he shook it off, seeming unfazed now.

"There here." He mumbled.

"Hey! It's Cynthia!" the crowd began going wild, both female competitors heads snapped over to their direction.

Their eyes widened, Max and the rest also looked, only to gain the same expression, "Ash?!"

**Wow, the longest I've ever written, for anything, if all my past literature teachers saw the amount I typed in here, they would start crying and probably most likely be proud of me, but hey, none of there essays ever involved fighting monsters that can be contained in strange ball like devices that can fit in your pockets…..right? as well as evil organizations, and badass fights, so yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and let know what you all think, should I stop, is this an abomination or does it have potential? Anyways, review and I'll update soon. **

_**Answer to LightRayPearlshipper: **_

_**What's not to get about his situation? Oh well, it'll be explained later on so don't worry, No, Red is not the leader of Team rocket, (I'm very interested to know where you got that idea from, no sarcasm or douche attitude intended) how he is a part of all this, like I said, will be explained in due time throughout the story. **_

_**Response to NY514: **_

_**Thanks for the cool review, very out there and strong, appreciate it. **_


End file.
